Safest Place
by WichitaRed
Summary: Sometimes you have to do things you wouldn't normally choose and this is what Kid decides in order to protect his partner


**Safest Place**

"How many lock picks you got on yourself?"

"Four. Why?" Heyes blurted, clinging drunkenly to Kid Curry as they staggered down the center of the quiet dark street.

"Four!" Kid snorted shaking his head, losing all signs of drunkenness.

"What? I like to be prepared." Heyes said with a shrug but seeing the building they were heading toward, he slid to a halt. "You've got to be kidding, Kid? Hey kidding Kid, get it?"

"Uh huh." Kid grumbled shaking his head again and once more propelling his fellow Devil's Hole Member forward.

"Stop pushing on me, I ain't going in there!" Heyes barked, ducking out of the Kid's grip causing his black hat to tumble off and roll about the pair of them in the dirt.

Sighing Kid swept up the silver-studded hat, placing it back on Hannibal Heyes' head, "Stop fussin'! I thought this through and it's the only way."

"Hold on there Kid, I am the one who does the thinking." Heyes slurred.

"Not this time."

"Well I ain't going in there." He yelped fumbling out his gun. "And, you can't make me."

Kid grinned, "Why now you're thinking." Than chuckling, he plucked the Schofield from his cousin's hand, smoothly tucking it into the back of his own pants.

Looking from his empty hand to his cousin and then to the building looming over them, Heyes swallowed hard. "Kid, now Kid ain't I always taken care of you."

"Not the best time to bring that up." Kid replied latching hold of his reeling partner and aiming him toward the boardwalk.

"Alright . . . alright." Heyes bleated catching his boot heels against the edge of the walk. "So we've had some disagreements and things don't always go as planned but I am still the only family you got."

"Heyes." Kid shook his head yet again and all but threw his cousin up on the walk." "We discussed this."

"No you discussed this, I thought you were joking." Heyes said clutching at Kid Curry's shirtfront. "You can't do this to me."

"Would you settle down? I ain't gonna leave you here just placing you here for safe keeping."

Heyes eyes rolled to read the words painted in red across the front window, "Safe HERE!?"

"Last place and best place I can think of." The Kid said disengaging Heyes' hands.

Before the Kid could reach the doorknob, Heyes turned hard black eyes on his cousin to hiss, "I will tell them you who you are."

"Now what good would that do you? Then we would both be in here."

With a sigh, the steely look faded and taking a breath, Heyes licked his lips, 'damn whiskey I can't hardly think . . . I didn't think I drank that much.' And as this thought slid through his fuzzy mind, his brown eyes narrowed to tight creases, "Did you drug me?"

"Hell yes or I would have never made it this far."

"Jedediah!" Heyes squawked louder than any of his earlier protests, his mouth dropping open.

Kid smiled so large back at him, he resembled the innocent child he had once been and gripping Heyes by the collar, he opened the door dragging him through, "Sherriff, I would like to collect a bounty."

The man behind the desk raised his head from the blotter blinking to focus his sleep bleary eyes. "Sherriff's at home. I'm Deputy Riggs." He yawned. "What is it ya want?"

"Got me a man to turn in."

"Oh!" The deputy lurched to his feet scratching at his head before snagging a set of keys from the wall. "What's he done?"

Kid grinned, "Plenty."

"Alright." The Deputy yawned once more, this time until his jaw popped and he shuffled toward the cells. "What's his name?"

"Hannibal Heyes." Kid said blandly feeling Heyes stiffen.

"Not sure I heard of him."

"Well, I'll pull his poster for you."

Deputy Riggs yawned again shifting through the keys for the door of the first cell.

"For your sake. Let's put'em in that cell in the corner." Kid said feeling Heyes lean heavily against him and seeing his cousin's white-rimmed dark eyes peering at him from his pale, pale face, he thought, 'Hellfire, is that mixture Jenny gave him going to make him pass out?'

"Hey you, I said, why is this for my sake?" The Deputy asked standing halfway down the row to the corner cell.

Jerking his attention back to the lawman while adjusting his grip on Heyes to allow him to hold his partner up, Kid Curry cheerfully said, "Names Timbers, Michael Timbers and you want him as far away as possible. Cause when he sobers up. He's not only going to be angry but he'll set talking y'alls legs off about how he ain't who I say and how he y'all should let him go."

Deputy Riggs nodded moving to swing open the wide-barred door of the corner cell. Seeing this brought some alertness back to Heyes but not quickly enough to keep the Kid from depositing him inside and slamming the door after him. At the sound of the metal banging behind him, Hannibal Heyes spun, his eyes closing up in a grimace.

"Yup he's wanted." Deputy Riggs stated, "The wanted ones, all cringe when they hear that door shut."

Kid frowned, "Uhm Deputy could I have moment and I'll be right up to find his poster and fill out any papers you need."

"Think a real outlaw in our jail." He nodded to Curry and dragging the key ring along the bars, he walked back to the office. The clanging noise of the ring, sent shivers down Heyes' spine until the knuckles of his curled hands turned white.

Stepping up to the door, the Kid said, "Sit down before you fall down Heyes." Lowering his voice he whispered, "You won't be here long enough to be transferred to Cheyenne."

"That is a fact. Because as soon as this drug you dosed me with wears off, I am letting myself out. And, first off I aim on flattening you."

"Heyes now you behave yourself." Kid said glancing down the dark row to see if the deputy were listening. "Ain't nobody going to be able to get at you in here. Gives me time to figure out who's been taking all these pop shots at you." He reached through the bars laying a hand on Heyes' shoulder. "Come on partner, it's only a matter time for they get lucky and actually hit you. So you stay here and let me take care of'em."

Pursing his lips, Heyes nodded, "Alright." He glanced around at the cage surrounding him, "But, don't be too long. You hear?"

"I won't." The Kid passed him a sheepish smile. "And you don't give these men too hard of a time."

"I suspect, once I lay down I'm going to pass out for a good while and wake up with a doozy of a headache so I won't be riding them till it wears off."

The Kid nodded, "Then I'll see you soon." Once up at the office, he went straight to the wall plastered with wanted notices. One particular nail held a large clump of posters with Jim Santana's right on the front. Swallowing hard, he pulled the pages down knowing Heyes' name would be there but not sure if, he himself had made it to the circulars yet. Turning back to the desk, he tried to sound casual saying, "Well let's see how much he's worth this month."

The deputy glanced at the dark cells, "He's one of the Devil's Hole?"

"Yup." Kid replied laying the posters onto the scarred desktop one at a time noting men who weren't currently riding under Big Jim but Wheat, Kyle, Merkle, Red, Hardcase, Preacher, Hank, Lobo most definitely were and not seeing his own name, he at last handed Heyes' flyer to the deputy.

Taking it, Deputy Riggs headed back to the corner cell reading it aloud, "Reward $900 offered by Mid-West Railroad, height 5 feet 11 inches, weight 160 lbs, dark brown hair, brown eyes and even features of medium build." He looked at the man flopped down on the bunk. "It matches. So is you really Hannibal Heyes?"

With a sigh, Heyes rolled over facing the brick wall, "Sounds to me like the description of at least half a dozen men I have seen today – you included Deputy."

Deputy Riggs frowned deeply and turning he began to open his mouth to Kid Curry.

However, before he could the Kid said, "He's right, I can see that but don't you think you should hold onto him until he's been checked out. Besides I was on a train he robbed, I know it's him."

The Deputy scratched his chin, "Well I'm not opposed to holding him till the Sherriff comes on duty in the morning. Cause like I said he looks guilty of something." Coming up he plopped back into the desk chair, "Besides its Sheriff Mather's job to decide what should be done. Hopefully we won't need to do a lynching. I never been too fond of hangings."

"Oh he ain't that type of outlaw." Kid coughed out and hearing the door to the cell rattle; he glanced down the dimly lit hall to see Heyes sliding down on his knees by the lock of his cell door. "Uh you mind if I speak to the prisoner once more before heading over to the hotel."

The Deputy frowned.

"Oh it's just riding in here with him I got to know him some and he really ain't such a bad sort. And, I can see you talking about lynching seems to have stirred up some emotion in him."

"Uh Huh" The deputy said looking askew at the Kid as he walked off.

Squatting down before the lock, the Kid hissed, "Heyes don't."

"I ain't letting anyone kill me."

"Don't be opening this lock."

A tight lipped, dimpled smile stretched wide across Heyes' face.

"Damnation, I mean it you stay here so I can figure out who is _really_ trying to kill you."

"Right about now it sounds like you are."

"You and I both know you ain't going to be hung. Now settle down and go to sleep." Heyes stared drunkenly at him then with a bitter frown slipped a lock pick from the stovepipe of his boot.

Quick as a whip snake, Kid snatched the pick. "Heyes I said DON'T"

"You do realize I have others." Heyes slurred

"I know. I asked remember?" Kid's voice became strained. "Like I said, if you _need_ to escape do but only if you _need _to. "

The dark brows furrowed over a stormy face.

"I can't stay here arguing with you so just lay your drunken self down and go to sleep."

"Do you not mean my drugged self?" Heyes said tipping his head back to look down his nose at Kid.

"Fine, I do. Now will you go lay down and I or one of the gang will be in here to check on you sometimes tomorrow. Just stay put where I know you're safe."

Moving back to the bunk, Heyes pulled off his hat and twirling it, he dropped it to the floor, "But I don't want to stay here."

"I know." Kid said glancing once more toward the Deputy as he stood leaning heavily into the bars. "But I don't want anything to happen to you. So Hannibal, please."

Flopping down, Heyes nod could be barely perceived but Kid saw it and sighed knowing his partner would hold to his word, even when grudgingly given.

"Night Deputy, I'll be by to the see the Sheriff in the morning about my reward." Kid said gleefully but his false cheerfulness fell away as he walked down the boardwalk listening to the hollow thud of his boot heels without a second pair echoing him. Stepping into the street, he felt very alone and looking up and down the quiet throughway he thought, 'Wonder what time it is.' With a frown, he returned to the Sheriff's office, spooking the Deputy when he abruptly swung the door open. "Apologize just checking the time." His blue eyes flicking to the regulator reading 1:45. "Thanks."

"Hey, he gonna snore like that rest of the night?"

Kid leaned in listening to the familiar rumble, "Couldn't say." With a large smile said, "Best of luck though."

Back out in the street he snorted laughter, "He sounds like a bear in hibernation. Must be the laudanum, sure glad I ain't sleeping with him tonight.' Then seeing a flash of movement to his left, Curry's Colt was in his hand before the idea of what he had seen had fully formed in his mind. But whatever it was, disappeared down an alley whose dark mouth stole into the street like an evil creature from one of Heyes' myth stories he liked to recount. Frowning, Kid thought again of his partner passed out in the jail cell and with him gone, he had nobody to watch his own back. Sidling around the blackness, he drifted cautiously down the street until he reached the hotel steps and moving quickly he went inside, sliding his gun back into its holster as he did so.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The light flooding his room was bright. Almost hot. Blinking Kid rolled over enjoying the luxury of not having shared a bed with his cousin who always managed to flop an arm across him or elbow him in the back. Looking again at the sunlit wall, he groaned, 'Must be creeping toward nine. Heyes is going to kill me.' Sitting up, he stretched feeling as if he did not get enough sleep. 'Course he may still be asleep himself." Climbing into his pants, he snorted, "Who am I kidding? He's been awake since dawn."

Stepping from the hotel, Kid spied a petite girl balancing along the wood planks slapped across the building gap of the boardwalk. Smiling at her swaying blond hair, he saw her wobble, her china blue eyes widening in terror of falling in the rank alley mud. Rushing forward, he caught hold of her, "I got you Ma'am." He deftly lifted her from the board to the solid walk.

Clinging to him she warbled, "Oooh I thought I was going down. Thank you so much."

"Pleased to intervene." Kid replied looking down into her pert face framed in wispy golden curls and as his smile grew; he felt a sharp jab in the ribs.

"In case you're curious?" She said her rose petal lips curling back prettily. "It is a gun barrel you are feeling."

The smile melted from Kid's face.

"You see, I am in need of assistance." She jabbed the gun in tighter. "Yours to be precise."

"Well Ma'am I'm positive we could talk this out without…" He nodded downwards.

"I am not so positive now start walking." She hissed through a beautiful smile, jamming the gun barrel so it dug painfully causing Kid Curry's eyes to turn to ice. "I am sure various manly considerations are going through your head at this moment however I think you should keep in mind, I will not miss at this range. Myself, I have never seen what one of these can do close up but since you wear a similar one on your hip, I am supposing you have." Snuggling tighter under his right arm, she drove him forward with the barrel, "Now move."

"Why don't you break off trying to shove it through my skin and tell me what you want from me?"

"I need your assistance in getting home."

Kid looked down, "Is that all?" He stopped, reaching for his pocket with his left hand.

"I didn't stay stop and I don't need your petty amount of money." She jabbed again. "Now keep moving!"

"I am getting mighty tired of this already."

"Well either be a brute and make me quit or walk along like a good boy so I don't have to discipline you." She smiled sweetly batting her long golden lashes at him.

At length he exhaled loudly and began walking.

"Good choice handsome." She said wrapping her free arm about his waist. "You see, my dear husband, Robert, decided it would be best if he left me to run off with a two-bit floozy. I have determined I will not abide with this." She frowned souring her sugary prettiness. "I even came up with the perfect plan and you handsome have thrown a hitch in it."

"I ain't ever seen you before, how could I have thrown a hitch in anything to do with you?"

"Like I said, Robert ran off but amazingly the gentleman you travel with looks remarkably similar to my husband."

"Alright, odd but what does that have to do with either one of us?"

"I plan on showing your dark-haired friend to a Bannerman agent then I can travel home to Montpelier collecting Robert's inheritance which I shall live like a duchess on in Paris."

"Texas?"

"Certainly not" She rolled her eyes. "France. I will go to France."

"That sounds fine, I suppose but how does showing my friend to a Bannerman do all that?"

"Despite being handsome, you really are rather dense. In order to collect Robert's inheritance I need _his_ body not _him_."

Kid spun but she was quicker than he had figured and looking down he saw it was a Dragoon stabbing into the soft of his belly. "You mean it's you I'm looking for?!"

"Walk!" She frowned daintily, keeping the gun shoved up so tight she knew he would be sporting colorful bruises the next day. "Sad is it not? It really all feels so dirty, you know. However, I knew it was better not to involve others. At least till now." She said smiling dazzlingly at two filthy men who were stepping away from the last building on the street.

"This him Ma'am." One huffed through what looked like a once broken jaw.

"Yes." She said slipping Kid's own Colt from its holster as she backed away. "I want you to merely drop him off a good distance from here. Moreover, do not injury him. I simply cannot abide with violence."

"But you're going to kill my partner."

"Ahhh he…" She looked away quirking her mouth charmingly to the side. "Well sometimes a person must simply break their own rules. Besides, I have been trying to do it all from a distance yet he seems to have amazing luck."

"Ma'am, maybe-" Curry said before dropping unconscious to the ground from a blow to the back of his head.

"Mister Darnby?" She exclaimed waving both guns in the air. "Not out here in public."

"Apologize Ma'am." Darnby said looking at the ground.

She breathed out in exasperation. "Get him into the wagon and do as I requested."

"Will do Ma'am." The skinny man said picking up Curry's legs as Darnby grabbed his shoulders tossing him into the wagon like an over-sized bale of hay, to land with a thud.

Walking over, the woman laid Kid's Colt on the buckboard seat, "When you leave him…" She stroked a finger along Kid's soft innocent looking face. "Put his gun in his holster, I would hate to think of him out in the wilds alone with nothing to protect himself."

"Yes Ma'am." The pair of men climbed up on to the seat. "Uh Ma'am where do we meet you for rest of our pay?" The almost toothless one of the pair asked.

"In front of Baker's mercantile tomorrow at one o'clock, Mister Simms." She backed up, smiling and waving as the two men chirked the team up, aiming the wagon toward the distant mountains. Turning from them, she scrubbed at her face as she walked toward the Sheriff's office and by the time she reached the door it was sufficiently red to match the tears now running profusely from her eyes and taking a breath, she rushed in. "Is he here? Please, oh please, tell me he is here?"

Sheriff Mather leapt from his seat, scattering paperwork across the floor, his hand flying to his gun but even as he drew the Colt, he released his grip letting it settle back into the holster. "Damnation woman I nearly shot you." He bellowered and then blushing he whipped off his hat, wringing it between his large hands. "I apologize, Ma'am for the language you startled me is all."

By this time, the little blonde had hold of his arm, her glistening eyes looking imploring at him, "Please say he is here. I heard rumor he was and I have been searching everywhere for my dear Robert."

"Who? Robert?" The Sherriff fumblingly patted her shoulder. "Uhm Ma'am I don't understand. Maybe if you collect yourself and start from the beginning. Mrs's?-"

"Mrs. Matilda VanPatterson." She said flashing him a sparkling smile. "I was told a bounty hunter brought my husband in." She began sniffling. "My Robert, who is a blameless, sweet man." She shuddered out a long breath, "Who would do something like that to him?" She murmured her words trailing off into tears.

"Mrs. VanPatterson the only man we got here is a no-good outlaw who robs banks and trains." He said directing her toward a chair.

"My husband could never do that, his family owns three banks and stock in the railroad, too. You see we are vacationing from Vermont and my silly man he desired to look authentic while he was out here in your uncivilized land. He purchased attire to look like the rest of you…and" She sniffled prettily, blinking her lashes at him. "Are you positive about this outlaw you speak of? Could I seem him? Oh please he might just be my Robert."

"Well Ma'am he does match the wanted poster. I've wired Cheyenne to send a railroad agent down to identify him. So if you could wait till the agent gets here on the morning train?"

"Wait!" She jumped to her feet. "I must see him. I already have the Bannerman agency searching for Robert. He has been missing for two weeks." She grabbed frantically at his front. "I am just beyond myself with fear…oh what if it is HIM!"

"Shhh there, there Mrs. VanPatterson, I suppose it wouldn't hurt none for you to see him." Sheriff Mather said extracting himself from her grip. "He is right down here."

When they made it to the last cell, the Sherriff kicked the door. "Sit up; this here lady would like to get a look at you."

Heyes mumbled from under the arm lolled across his face. The words sounded something like, "What time is it?" But neither person standing outside the cell door, could be sure.

"Come on you." Sherriff said "Rise up and greet the day. You have a visitor of sorts."

Heyes rolled up, dragging one hand through his long dark hair, so it fell about his face, before standing.

"Oh Robert, it is you. It is you." The woman flushed throwing herself against the bars as if they would yield to her.

"Hey there Mattie." Heyes said a dimpled smile fluttering to his face.

Matilda VanPatterson stepped back, her face paling.

Seeing her fall from character, Heyes rushed the bars himself, "Mattie I apologize. I am a no account husband to cause you so much vexing." He raised his eyebrows, grinning boyishly at her. "Can you ever forgive me my dear?"

"I should leave you to this good Sherriff. I should." She stomped a foot. "But, what would they ever say back in Vermont?" Turning to Sherriff Mather, she looked him in the eye, "Please release him."

"Uh Ma'am." He looked from her to Heyes. "This gent has been identified as Hannibal Heyes and has a bounty of $900 on his head."

She frowned charmingly, "Do not be ridicules." Digging in her reticule she pulled out a broach and opening it, held it out to Sherriff Mather. "Well as you can see he is my husband, Robert." She shook her head, tears welling from her eyes again. "Even though he has shamed me and his family greatly, I am still a duty bound wife. So if you will please open his cage."

The Sherriff looked from the tintype to Heyes and back to the woman.

"Mattie I swear I will make this up to you. What if I take you to Europe? Father has wanted me to go there to meet with bankers, I shall agree to do so and take you all over Europe."

She raised an eyebrow at Heyes, "That might be a start, Dear." Moving to him, she laid a lace-gloved hand atop his, "However I most assuredly will be speaking to Mother about all this silliness."

Heyes looked at his boots refraining from laughing, "I understand Beloved."

"Well I suppose that bounty hunter was just wrong. He does appear to be your husband." Sherriff Mather said handing the broach back. "Let me go get the keys."

Once he was out of hearing, Heyes whispered, "Quite the performance Ma'am…where did Kid find you?"

"Hush" she hissed, pertly tipping her head toward the Sheriff. "Plenty of time to talk later, _Robert_."

"Yes indeed Mattie. Yes indeed." Heyes chortled snatching his hat from the floor placing it jauntily on his head.

"Mister VanPatterson, I do apologize for any difficulties we might have given you hear."

"Think nothing of it Sir. I brought it all upon myself through drinking and gambling." He draped an arm about Mattie. "And, I do believe falling to such a low level has been my premonition that it is truly time for us to return to Vermont and the life we understand and are accustomed to. Thank you for your hospitality." Then with a tip of his hat, Heyes escorted Matilda VanPatterson from the building. Once down the block, he picked the little blonde up twirling her about in a circle. "My God that was a hell of a performance."

She grinned, giggling as he placed her back on her feet. "Why thank you Sir."

"So where did the Kid find you?"

"Oh I was traveling with a theatre group and he persuaded me to get you out of jail, Mister Heyes."

One corner of his mouth pulled into a crooked dimpled grin, "At your service Ma'am. What is your true name, anyhow?"

"Matlida VanPatteson." She raised her blue eyes to him and standing on tiptoe whispered in his ear huskily. "However I like the way you say Mattie."

The crooked grin grew taking over Heyes' entire expression. "Well then Mattie, can you tell me where my partner is…." He said pounding a fist into his left palm, "I kind of owe something."

"He said you might." She took Heyes' arm gently steering him on down the walk. "We will need a buggy from the livery to meet up with him."

"Oh?" Heyes' eyebrows shot up.

"Yes he felt the news he needed to give you would be better given outside of town."

Heyes rubbed a gloved hand across his lips, "He did."

She shrugged causing her cleavage to dip and realign in a most eye-catching manner, "It is what he told me." She smiled placing a hand on Heyes' arm, "Shall we rent a carriage?"

"Yeah but I could use a spot to eat and a couple of cups of black coffee." Heyes said leading her down to the café. "You ate breakfast?"

"I have." She looked out at the street and back as Heyes clasped the café's doorknob. "Do you not think we should go find your friend first?"

"Ah he can wait." Heyes grinned crookedly. "Besides if'n I don't get some coffee, I may do more than flatten him." Swinging the door wide, he ushered her in. "I'll buy you a cup too."

Lifting her face to him, she simpered, "I suppose you are right." and sashayed in.

'Boy that is quite the gal, Kid found to get me out.' Heyes thought his eyes taking on a sharp twinkle. 'Think I'm going to enjoy getting to know here better.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A light-colored buckskin cantered down the seldom-used dirt road, its rider sitting tall in the saddle staring intently at the wagon trundling toward him. As it neared, he slid his hand to the tied down holster on his thigh, before hollering. "Morning Gents."

The skinnier man leaned over quickly hissing something to his companion before touching his hat and hollering, "Hello to you."

"Where are you headed?" the rider asked.

"Oh we thought we might go up and try our hand at hunting this morning, thought to sell venison to the butcher." The skinny man replied.

By this time, the rider was near enough to the wagon to see a man laid out in the back and his dark brows dropped, a frown shadowing his face. "What's wrong with your friend?"

The thicker, dumber looking man glanced over his shoulder as if surprised to hear someone was there.

However, the skinny man spoke up, "Oh he had too much to drink and is still sleeping it off."

The rider pulled up where he could see better, frowning deeper, he pulled his gun, "You two put your hands where I can see them."

"Now we ain't got anything worth stealing." The skinny one choked out.

"Not interested in what's in your pockets. I am interested in the man in back."

"Like I said he's sleeping one off."

"I don't think so. You both climb down but keep your hands where I can see them."

The two men looked at each other and shrugging they climbed down.

"Good." He waved the barrel of his Remington toward the larger man. "Now you turn your friend over so I can get a better look at him"

As Darnby did this, Simms went for the gun he carried in his pocket but the rider fired kicking up dirt between Simm's feet. "You better think hard before you move them hands again Mister because I generally hit what I aim for."

Simms swallowed hard, pushing his hands higher in the air.

Looking to the wagon, the rider swung his buckskin alongside. "Damn it to hell." He glared at the men, "Is he alive?"

Darnby laid a hand along the Kid's chest, "Yes."

"You and I both know he ain't drunk." The rider fired another round at the skinny man, kicking up dirt right next to his left foot. "You take whatever you got in your pocket and toss it in the back of the wagon." After Simms did as told, the rider swung the gun on Darnby whose eyes bulged, "You carrying a weapon?"

"No." Darnby gulped. "Can't afford one."

The rider looked at the men. "You both start walking back down the road and if I see either of you slow down I will shoot you where you stand." He patted the butt of the rifle sticking out of his side boot. "And, I can shoot a long ways. Now get."

The two men trotted away and the rider sat casually watching them until they were mere specks on the road before climbing down from his horse.

Taking his canteen up into the back of the wagon, he splashed a bit on Kid Curry's face and was pleased to hear a groan. "Come on Kid, wake up." The rider searched the road to make sure they were still alone. 'If the Kid is here, where the hell is Heyes? Big Jim ain't going to like this.' He patted Kid's face, "Come on now wake up."

Kid stirred, his blue eyes fluttering open only to squint up as they encountered the bright sunlight and holding up a hand to the sun, he looked again, "Olly?"

"Yup Kid, let's get you on your feet."

The Kid slid down off the wagon, grimacing and touching gently at his head. Snatching his hat from the bed, he found his colt resting neatly under it and he slid it back in his holster, looking around. "Where am I?"

"About two miles out of Cripple Back, I think better questions are. Where is Heyes and how did you wind up here?"

"Heyes. We gotta get back to town." He rushed forward un-hitching one of the horses. "I'll explain it all to you on the way and Olly…Thanks."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Behind the livery, Heyes pulled a bucket from the well dunking his head in it repeatedly until with a deep sigh he straightened pushing water from his shining black hair. 'I was right my head hurts to beat the drummer. I swear I'm going to make Kid feel the same.' Picking up his shirt, he walked through the livery barn putting it back on. Up ahead, he could see Mattie sitting in the hired carriage and turning to speak to his own horse, he saw the Kid's big bay in the next stall. His brow furrowed. He looked back to Mattie and then patted each horse, his brows bunching thicker together and with a final purse of his lips, he looked to Mattie's shining golden hair and tucking his shirt in he emerged from the barn.

"Oh there you are?" She smiled beamingly at him.

"Here I am." Heyes stated, taking up his hat from the seat he climbed in next to her but his eyes held no humor when he turned to asked, "Where did you say Kid was?"

"I did not say." She replied leaning close enough her lips almost kissed his ear. "But if you will pick up those reins like a good boy I will direct you to him." And, with those words, he felt a sharp pain in his side.

A tight smile pressed Heyes' lips flat as he hipped up the single horse, "You intending on using that hogleg you have jabbed between my ribs."

"I would think you would be more worried about your missing friend. But to answer your question, Mister Heyes, I fully intend on using this gun however if you prefer to see your friend alive then you will head east." she said keeping a close eye on him.

"So where is the Kid?" Heyes asked glancing around as the town of Cripple Back fell behind them.

"Keep heading east and it will all be explained soon enough." She said brusquely.

Snorting, Heyes pursed his lips tighter, flashing a dark look from the corner of his eye and raising the reins, he snapped them across the horse's flanks sending the animal into a lunging gallop that threw Matilda back so she dropped the gun to the floorboard, where Heyes kicked it to be back wall. "I prefer not having that jammed in my side the whole way. You already have my attention and I will do as you say until I know Kid is safe." He sneered darkly at her, "But I can't say how I will behave after that."

Clinging to the arm rest of the carriage, Matilda took his threatening look and snorted looking away at the countryside until they came to what appeared to be a little used road veering off to the south, "Turn there Mister Heyes."

"Woman you best be taking me to my partner because I have not figured out your game yet but I can say it is a long walk back to town." He growled slowing the horse, so it could safely move on to the new road.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Olly, I'd like to trade this one in for mine and Heyes' mounts." Kid said sliding from the bareback of the boney horse; he had whoa'ed in front of the livery stable.

"Marvin!" A stable boy came running out at Kid's bellow, "I need my saddle." The boy ran to the tack closet, unlocking it, he pulled out a barely broken-in deep-red half-seat stock saddle.

The dusty blonde-haired boy lugged over the big saddle, which Curry grabbed tossing on his bay as if it weighed no more than a Navajo blanket. "Get my friends saddle too."

"But Mr. Curry, he rode off with a lady in a carriage a bit ago." Marvin said.

"How long ago?" Curry barked tightening his cinch.

"I ain't got a watch but I'd say maybe quarter of an hour." Marvin stood scratching one barefoot down the other leg. "You still want his saddle?"

"Yes." Curry grunted as he put the headstall on his bay, "Saddle him up for me."

Striding to the front of the livery, he knelt in the soft dirt, "Marvin says he left with that damnable woman in a carriage."

Olly nodded chewing at his lower lip; he edged his buckskin over to follow the path of the carriage as it merged into the street. "Left wheel has a split chip mark."

"I see it." Kid grinned standing up. "I'll catch right up to you Olly."

The dark-haired outlaw nodded and rode out onto the streets keeping the identifiable wheel track on his left hand side.

Swinging into the saddle, Kid Curry tied on Heyes' sorrel's lead line and tossed Marvin a gold coin, "Thanks kid."

Marvin grinned displaying his missing tooth, "Thank you Mr. Curry." As the pair of horses tore out of the livery yard.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Pull right in there Mister Heyes, behind them trees by the lake." Matilda gestured.

Without a word, Heyes did as told and as soon as he tied, the horse off he turned on her. "Tell me what is going on and where the Kid is."

She glanced at the back of the carriage knowing instantly there was no way she could reach the gun, "Oh Hannibal." She cooed leaning into him. "I think your friend's prank has gone far enough."

The dark brows remained furrowed deeply as he pushed her off him, "What prank?" and jumping from the carriage, he hollered, "KID! KID!"

"Silly he ain't here." She chided playfully. "It's just you and me which is what your friend paid me to do."

Heyes spun about sucking on his lower lip eyeing her distrustfully.

"Would you assist a lady down please?" She asked holding out her hands.

"Not too sure where you stand on the whole lady part." Heyes stated placing his hands on his hips.

She grinned quickly, "Well well." and shaking her head, she hoisted her skirts a tad higher than required as she climbed down on her own. "He said you might be grumpy but really…" She sashayed closer holding one side of her skirt up, exposing her slim ankles as she walked. ". . . It was only in good fun."

Heyes took a step back, "His horse is still in town and I know my partner he would not have had me come out here for no reason."

"Your right Mister Heyes or maybe I should call you Hannibal." She said sliding in to lay a gloved hand along his jaw line and stretching up on tiptoes she kissed him.

He pulled his head back in confusion but she kept on and he gave in kissing her back till finally one hand slipped around her slim waist pulling her to him.

"See it was all in fun and games." She chided pressing herself closer to him and running her arms around his back, she kissed him again letting her hand slide down his side to his holster. 'Oooh I cannot pull it at this angle.' She thought and pushing more fervently against him, she backed him into a tree. "It is so hot and dusty do you not think a swim would be delightful."

Heyes breathed deep, looking down before bringing soft brown eyes to bear on her, "Did the Kid really send you out here with me for…" he coughed, "Well for a good time."

She slipped a hand about his neck sliding his hat from his head, which she put on, "What other reason would he send me out here with you?" She grinned flashing her perfectly white, straight teeth.

With a wild grin, he took her in his arms kissing her deeply until he came up laughing, "Maybe I won't flatten him after all."

"Does this mean we are going for a swim?" She asked in a soft breathy voice.

"It sure does." He bent over, sliding off one boot than another but not seeing her removing anything, he stopped raising an eyebrow at her.

"I thought after your ordeal that I would rub your back some before we got in the water." She said trailing a finger along his shoulder.

"I could use that." He nodded pulling off his socks and wiggling his toes in the soft green grass, a sigh escaping from him that sounded like a little boy released from school and smiling hugely, he pulled off his shirt and Henley.

Seeing his bare, muscled torso and broad shoulders, Matilda's cheeks crimsoned a bit as she gasped, "My goodness but western men are built differently from Vermonters."

Heyes shrugged one shoulder, sending a ripple through the muscles of his chest, "Wouldn't know." Pulling her in for another kiss, he murmured, "I bet I could show you a few more things that are different.' and nipping at her ear, his lips trailed down her neck causing gooseflesh to rise along her soft skin when the sound of several running horses caused him to jump back snatching his Schofield from its holster. "Hide yourself, Mattie." He defensively edged forward.

"HEYES!"

Hearing Kid's voice, he looked questioningly back at Matilda just in time to see the rather large boulder she was aiming at the back of his head. Throwing up an arm, he blocked the blow but it still off-balanced him, taking him to his knees, his gun falling from his tingling hand.

"Why does this have to be so hard and messy?" Matilda mumbled scurrying for the dropped gun.

"HEYES?!"

Seeing what she was going for, Heyes hollered "Here Kid." His barefoot striking out and sending Matilda floundering backwards to fall into the lake and rolling forward he grabbed up his gun as Kid and Olly came riding around the trees.

"I thought you said he was in danger." Olly asked upon seeing the barely clothed Hannibal Heyes.

"I was." Heyes replied looking back at the woman he had let himself believe.

"Well I think I could handle that kind of danger." Olly chuckled.

Heyes frowned, "She tried to brain me with a boulder."

"I know Heyes." Kid pointed at the sopping wet Matilda. "She is the one who has been taking shots at you too."

"What did I ever do to you?" he shouted.

"Nothing." She tromped out of the water.

"Nothing?!" He placed his hands on his hips. "Then why have you been trying to plant me six-feet under?"

"Because I do not wish to be a pauper and you look enough like my vagabond husband that a description of you sent home to Vermont would ensure my widow's inheritance. But, you messed up all my plans."

"Sure glad I did." Heyes eyed the Kid and Olly.

"What do we do with her Heyes?"

Heyes sat down and pulled on his boots, his eyes never straying from Matilda until at last he asked, "Are you broke?"

"I have funds." She frowned. "But I want to live luxuriously on my own far away from the VanPatterson's." She rang water from her wet dress. "And, you and your _friends_ ruined everything."

"You keep saying that." Heyes frowned tucking his Henley in. "But your plans included making me dead." Shaking his head, he pulled on his shirt buttoning it up.

"Like I said Heyes, what do we do with her?" the Kid asked again.

"Well she ain't technically broken any laws…" He looked her way. "Yet."

She frowned deeply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you are so intent on killing me…" He picked up his hat from the ground, dusting it off. "Why the whole good time show?"

She rolled her blue eyes, "I was trying to get to your gun."

"Oh!" He looked down at his right hip and chewed on his lip for a minute. "We ride home boys, leave this carriage a few miles down the road where she will eventually find it and by the time she returns to Cripple Back we will be long, long on our way."

"You sure Heyes?" Olly asked.

"Well we can't kill her. We ain't them type of outlaws." Heyes placed his hat on his head and looking up at Olly and the Kid; he winked at them, "Besides she can't get to me where we live anyhow."

"That's true." Olly nodded.

"Well Mrs. VanPatterson it's been a real experience, let me say." Heyes said climbing into the carriage. "Like I said earlier it's a long walk back to town. Maybe while you're at it you might consider sticking to the straight and narrow…seems to me the way you enjoy kissing it might be easier to find another wealthy husband then dirtying your hands with murder. Just a thought Ma'am." Touching a finger to his hat, he hipped the carriage horse up.

The Kid looked to Matilda and then spun out after Heyes but not Olly. He waited, and then leaned forward looking her straight in the eyes, "Heyes is young but he's fair-minded, kind of lofty thinking at times but I like him. Like him and the Kid a lot." He coughed and spit a clump of phlegm on Matilda's shoe. "You show up again, _I am the kind of outlaw_ who will crush every inch of beauty out of your pretty little face. So if I was you, I would climb myself on the next train pointed East. Because you harm one hair on his head and I will have no qualms about lying in wait for you."

She took a step backwards.

"We understand each other Mrs. VanPatterson?"

She nodded empathetically.

"Good." Olly grinned but the smile only caused Matilda to take another step back. "Good!" He spun his horse, kicking trail dust back on her as he charged after Heyes and Curry.

"Olly you lay the fear of the land or the Lord in her?" Heyes asked slanting an eye at his friend.

"Little of both Heyes. Still, I'll meet you at Devil's Hole once I see her actually get on a train heading East."

Heyes nodded and in unison he and Kid said, "Thanks Olly." They all looked at each other and began laughing.


End file.
